


kiss me, kill me (love me, love me)

by moonlightcanary



Series: tog prompt fills [7]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcanary/pseuds/moonlightcanary
Summary: for the prompt: “Kiss me or kill me. It’s your choice." which I adjusted... slightly, for fluff purposes.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: tog prompt fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924582
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	kiss me, kill me (love me, love me)

“Kiss me or kill me, Andromache,” Quỳnh whispers without so much as opening an eye, “but  _ please _ stop hovering over me.” 

Andy blushes, but she doesn’t move off of Quỳnh, “I thought you were still sleeping.” 

“Yes, well, it is hard to do so with you breathing in my face.”

“I’m sorry,” Andy tilts her head forward, resting her forehead on Quỳnh’s shoulder, “I’ve just missed this.”  _ (Missed  _ **_you_ ** _.)  _

“You have missed subjecting me to your morning breath?” Quỳnh teases softly, but she brings a hand up to card her fingers through Andy’s hair.  _ (I have missed you too.) _

Andy shifts slightly so her eyes can find Quỳnh’s, and sure enough, the other woman’s eyes are open now, staring back at her with so much adoration in her eyes it made Andy’s chest physically ache. 

“I love you,” Andy whispers.  _ (I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I should’ve looked harder for you. I will never forgive myself for this, but I  _ **_am_ ** _ sorry.)  _

“I know,” Quỳnh responds with a smirk, before gently tugging at Andy’s hair, trying to pull her her head closer to her own. 

Andy complies, for Quỳnh she will always comply, she lets Quỳnh guide her head back upwards, until they are nose to nose, their faces mere inches apart.

“And I you,” Quỳnh says, before tilting her head just slightly upwards to meet Andy’s lips with her own. _ (You are forgiven, my love, you are always forgiven.) _

**Author's Note:**

> you can find the tumblr post at my blog here: https://moonlightandromache.tumblr.com/post/631469272556879872/164-kiss-me-or-kill-me-its-your-choice 
> 
> okay in my defense! we deserve softness! also i wrote this for international lesbian day (which was yesterday, oct 8th.) so happy birthday to all my fellow lesbians <3
> 
> kudos/comments make my day ^_^


End file.
